Infamous: Smoke and Shadow
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if there was a second Conduit with the Akomish during Second Son, one who had spent years training in secret to hone his powers and was more than willing to join Delsin in his war against Augustine.


**AN: this story was a challenge I received where one of my reviewers, "TheIrishRaven0513", requested that I do an Infamous Second Son fanfiction involving an OC character he developed. This will be a 'hero' Delsin story so if you wanted villain Delsin I'm sorry.**

Infamous: Smoke and Shadow

Chapter 1

-Colin Crandall-

As he hid within the shadows of the fish cannery he glared at the D.U.P. agents surrounding the tribe, his family, as the red headed woman began to interrogate his friend Delsin. Delsin was the only person in the tribe he was truly 'close' to anymore, not since his parents had died when he was a kid and he had…discovered, his powers. He was six when he first jumped through the shadows, six when he knew that he was a 'bio-terrorist' that the news always vilified. But he also knew he wasn't evil, he didn't want to go around, wrecking and smashing everything he saw, killing every living thing nearby. But he knew that nobody would believe him if they found out so he hid, he hid ad he trained at night under the cover of darkness to train his power over shadows. For twelve years he dedicated every spare moment he had to training his power and trying to get stronger. Delsin would teach him parkour every now and then, the street artist dubbing him his 'apprentice' but mostly he would work on his shadows.

Like most conduits from what he had seen of new clips he had his dashing move, a 'levitation thruster' a long range weaker attack, a long range missile like attack, a grenade, and melee powers. But he also spent time trying to find the unique skills that came with his power, such as being able to actually become part of the shadows, being able to truly hide within them which he admittedly found good for spying. He could also mold the shadows into constructs to use, weapons, chairs, anything solid he could make out of the shadows. His powers were also stronger at night when there was a lot of darkness or when he stood in the shadows themselves.

Now though he was forced to watch and hide as the woman, who had just used a concrete power to encase another conduit, caused spikes of concrete to grow out of Delsin's legs before she moved on to the rest of the tribe to 'question' them. He had seen Delsin unlock his conduit powers, surprisingly the same ones that the encased conduit had, and had openly admitted it and several members of the tribe had seen him…but none of them sold Delsin out…they defended him.

As he saw his people being tortured he looked again at the unconscious Delsin on the ground and made his decision. The moment his fellow Akomish Conduit was awake…he would follow Delsin in a battle against the woman like he knew would happen…they were Akomish after all, they protect their own.

-Delsin-

"Come on, I'll explain in the truck." He said to Reggie, clapping his brother on the arm before jogging out of the longhouse.

"What truck? You don't have a truck I…" he chuckled as he heard Reggie groan behind him "ah it's my truck.".

Shaking his head he opened the door and walked into another member of the Tribe, a teenager named Colin Crandall. Like usual Colin was wearing his black jeans that had grey tribal designs along with a matching hoodie, a grey t-shirt with black tribal designs, a black beanie that he had given the loner a couple years ago, and the black running shoes Colin had decorated with his signature tribal designs. As Colin looked him in the eye he was surprised that he didn't see any fear in the teenager's odd green-grey eyes before he reached down to help his friend up. "Hey man, you okay?". The moment he grabbed Colin's hand to pull him up though he gasped and collapsed, the rush of power and memories entering his mind as he entered' Colin's brain and copied the teenager's power.

He saw Colin's life from the loner's perspective, the teenager's fear of being discovered as a conduit causing him to hide his power and focus on training. How Colin was only close to him because he treated the younger conduit as an equal and taught him what he could. He saw Colin's anger towards Augustine because of her torture of the tribe and Colin's decision to help him in the battle against the D.U.P.

Gasping he woke up to see Reggie shaking his shoulders "Maybe we shouldn't go to Seattle," his brother said worriedly "if you can't even stay awake for a few minutes….".

"It's not that Regg," he groaned, pushing himself to his feet as he hoisted up Colin who was coming to as well "I just gained another power from Colin here.".

"Wait he's a bio-terrorist too?" Reggie asked in shock, pointing at the glaring eighteen year old.

"The term is Conduit," Colin growled angrily "and I know you guys are going after Augustine so I plan to help you out where I can.".

"And how would you do that?" Reggie asked sarcastically "I'm trying to convince him to NOT put himself in danger by marching on Seattle.".

"When he entered my mind I was able to get a feel on his powers," Colin explained "he's an energy absorber, a high class one. With most conduits…our power is like a muscle, you have to work at it bit by bit to learn new powers as well as to increase our energy supply. But then there are absorber class Conduits like Delsin and Cole MacGrath, they can absorb power from their 'conduit affinity' to recharge and, if they have enough juice flow through them, unlock new powers. I read reports about how Cole unlocked new powers by reestablishing connections in generators and other conduits can do similar things. Delsin though, his power stems from conduit energy itself…so I have a little something in mind.".

Colin rushed of the moment he was done speaking causing them to have to run after the little shadow user, him having found the source of his friends powers by looking over the memories he had gained. Colin led him to several strange metal boxes and grinned before pointing at them "These are Core Relays," Colin explained "they're charged with the same energy that activates and detects the conduit gene. If I'm right then Delsin can absorb the power from them to gain new abilities as his powers may lock down until he has enough mastery of a new skill.".

"But how do we get it open for me to drain?" he asked his fellow conduit who simply pointed a hand at the first box and blasted it with a bolt that seemed to be made from raw shadows, revealing a cerulean glowing crystal interior. "Oh…" he trailed off "that's how." Before stepping forward and trying to remember the feeling he had when he absorbed powers from Hank and Colin before he gasped as he levitated into the air, blue particles of light leaving the container and he saw a vision of himself, running around and shooting the same small projectiles that Colin just did. "Whoa," he grinned wildly "that was a rush." Before pointing to the next relay and pushing with his power, shooting the small attack and busting it open. This continued until he had drained all the relays dry, giving him a missile attack, a levitation ability, a grenade like power, and a 'super bomb' ability.

"Now come on," Colin said with a grin as he began calling on his shadow powers "I think you have enough powers to have a decent control over shadow so you should be good for right now and can work on improving your smoke powers as well."

"You two are going to cause me nothing but headaches…aren't you?" Reggie groaned as they walked over to the police truck.

"Don't be jealous," Colin said with a smirk "maybe we could find you a nice conduit girlfriend. Her powers might 'rub off' on you.".

Groaning he slapped a palm to his forehead as he got a flash of Colin's memories "I forgot you were a bit of a perv…I guess that comes from having shadow powers that allow you to actually hide in shadows unseen while going through puberty?".

"Guilty," Colin admitted with a blush before grinning and sinking into the shadow of the truck before appearing inside "now come on Delsin, normal person, we have ass to kick.".


End file.
